


I Propose A Crisis

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Cliffhanger, Danger, F/F, Kryptonian Biology, Making This Up As I Go, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Rejection, Sadness, Shock factor, Surprises, Wedding, ive given up on explaining this, planning, supercat, villian, wedding crasher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I’m sorry for the cliffhanger... not really hahahaEnjoy and don’t kill me for it.Chapter 1: The Words, by Christina PerriMore to be added.





	1. I Propose A Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading, and stay tuned for updates on my other works as well, soon, I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> This is to be continued, we’re not done yet. Oh and by the way, maybe try and give me a chance before telling me I suck, because sometimes the closer you look, the less you actually see.

Kara heard the gunshots, but didn't expect them to be Kryptonite shots. After all, what robbers would have Kryptonite? And the pain of the shot, unexpected, was anything beyond what Kara could have imagined. She didn't know pain, after all. And this? Well... Kara was on the ground before she even quite knew what was going on. All she heard was screaming, mostly hers, and all she saw was white. And felt an incredible pressure in her chest, a burning pain that was tearing her apart. And somewhere in the distance, Cat’s voice, getting slowly closer through the shouting and screaming.

Despite everything, the pain and the white that was rapidly making her vision fade, Kara smiled barely and choked on her own breath, forcing herself to breathe as she saw Cat crouch beside her, feeling Cat’s soft hand over her own, clutching tightly. 

Kara held on as well, as tightly as she could manage, and met Cat’s teary eyes, smiling barely at the clear terror in Cat’s gaze. “C...Cat.” Kara whispered, and Cat shook her head.

“Shhh, don’t talk. Help is on the way.” Cat said sharply but gently, and looked her over, her eyes widening at the sheer amount of blood now spreading past Kara’s cape.

Kara shook her head barely, and clutched Cat’s hand tighter still, a Kryptonite bullet making her human now, and forced herself to speak past her fading vision and tightening breath, realizing it was now or never, and with a bullet in her chest, there was no powers to save her. This was probably it, and Kara swallowed tightly before speaking. “Cat... I need you to tell me something.”

“Kara... don’t talk. Help is coming, I called Alex.” 

“I need you to tell me Cat, in case I don’t survive this.” Kara said softly.

“Kara you’re not going to die like this.” Cat said, not sounding convinced.

Kara shook her head again, smiling at the banter, and then choked softly on her breath. “Please, Cat. I need to know, if you would. I need to know that you would have, and that I wasn’t wishing on Kryptonian stars for nothing.”

“Would what?”

“Would you have married me? Would you have said yes?”

Kara choked on a breath as vision blackened out at the edges, and turned to the side as her body wracked her with coughing. She barely heard Cat whispering her name, and barely managed to look back to see Cat holding the ring that she’d had in her cape shoulder pocket. Kara would have smiled, but couldn’t, her breath giving out, choking her, and then Kara heard Alex, and Maggie in the distance, footfalls rushing toward her, and somewhere, James screaming her name also. Kara choked again, blood spilling from her lips, and then everything went black and empty.


	2. I Propose A (Kryptonian) Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, facing a terrible realization, has to now deal with what she can do next. And what happens might be just too much for her to handle.
> 
> Chapter 2: Stargazing, by Kygo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be adding onto this after, I’m not sure quite how long it’ll be yet. I have two ideas, I’m in the process of deciding which is better. Wouldn’t mind someone to bounce ideas off of for this.

Kara couldn’t be sure what felt worse. Nearly dying and being brought back with kryptonite and sun lamps, or rejection. That felt nearly as sick as the death. And right now, Kara could only try not to cry, and wonder whether death would be simpler and less painful than watching Cat say no. 

There was a reason, Kara was sure, and knowing Cat it had to be something important. But Kara honestly hadn’t heard much of it through her fraying emotions, lying here in the DEO on a sunbed, regaining her powers slowly as Cat had given her back the ring. And then walked away. 

—

Kara stumbled into the bathroom shakily, needing space and quiet to think about everything, Cat,her near death situation, and what the fuck she was supposed to do now. Cat was with Maxwell Lord. Getting married in 3 months. Damn. Kara felt light headed just at the thought. 

Sighing loudly while trying to calm her frayed nerves and twisting insides, Kara leaned over the sink to splash cold water over her face, and stopped, her hand coming to her lips. Kara gasped, and swallowed shakily, then booked it to the nearest toilet and threw up.

It took Kara 10 minutes to get back to Alex, and much much longer to get to sleep once she finally went home. Kara hadn’t ever thrown up in her entire life, but could assume it was due to her lack of powers. Convincing herself of that took two hours, and Kara, the next morning, felt entirely drunk. And this time it hadn’t been from Aldebaran Rum. 

Stumbling to her island counter, Kara grasped the edge and stood still, feeling slightly dizzy and faint, before it faded and she was able to stand straight up. 

After standing for maybe 20 minutes, Kara finally got dressed, just as Alex walked in the door with a box of her favourite donuts. 

“Hey Kar. Feeling somewhat better?” Alex asked, looking over Kara, who was bundled in soft sweatpants and a warm shirt, cardigan and all. 

“Somewhat, yeah. I’m tired and a bit dizzy, but I guess that’s normal.” Kara said, not bothering to mention the fact that she had thrown up the night before, figuring it was normal and related.

It was only after her third bite into a favourite crueller, that Kara knew something was off. Mainly by running for the sink to throw up, and alerting Alex to the fact that something must be very wrong. 

—

“I’m just running a few quick tests Kara. But everything so far looks perfectly normal. Your powers are still out, but everything else looks fine... except that.” Alex said with quiet confusion, and clicked some keys, changing screens and info. 

“Except what?” Kara asked, curious, wrapping her arms around herself while she looked at the confusing numbers on the screens.

“Your estrogen levels are high. Oddly high.” Alex muttered distractedly, clicking a bunch of things, and riffling through a box of stuff, random papers and plastics and stuff. 

“What does that mean?” Kara asked quickly, nervously, and looked at Alex weird when Alex handed her a small cup. 

“I need a urine sample I have a theory.” Alex said, and Kara tilted her head confusingly at Alex. “Trust me Kar.”

Kara stared for a moment, then went and walked off, and Alex leaned back against the counter and brought her hands to her mouth, to hide the shock. 

—

“So?” Kara asked impatiently, watching Alex mess with a bunch of stuff.

“Kara... I don’t know how to say this. I don’t want to stress you more right now.”

“Tell me, Alex.” Kara said sharply, though politely.

“You’re pregnant, Kar.”


	3. I Propose, A Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides she needs to tell Cat about the baby, whether or not it’ll change anything.
> 
> Chapter 3: Speak Now, by Taylor Swift

“I don’t even see the point of going, Alex. It’s just going to make me feel more down, and besides, I look fat in this.” 

“You look pregnant. About 3 months pregnant, to be exact, it’s not that insane yet. I actually think you look good.” Alex said, attempting to reassure her sister, who was currently in front of her mirror, glaring at herself.

“Alex, Cat hasn’t seen me in 3 months. She doesn’t even know I exist anymore probably. What difference does it make whether I go or not? It’s not like she cares about me anymore. I quit, remember? It’s not going to make a difference to her whether I’m there or not.” Kara said, turning in her one shoulder dress, cradling her rapidly growing baby bump with one hand. “I don’t see the point.”

“The point is that after you quit, you’ve been like an invisible bubble, and everyone you know will be there. You know Winn and James are probably worried about you. And others as well. If you don’t go for Cat, go for them. You’re friends. Spend some time with people, get to know people. Get some fresh seaside air and a couple slices of cake in you. At least that.” Alex prompted, and Kara sighed, then nodded slightly. 

“Yeah, okay.”

“And show off that “glow” as they call it. You look more beautiful then ever. Show it off.” Alex said, and Kara smiled a bit at that. “You decided to have the baby, so obviously it must mean a lot to you, if you are keeping her. Or him. So go, and be a proud soon to be mama.” Alex smirked, and Kara laughed a bit, and nodded.

“Yeah.”

——

“Holy crap, Kara. Look at you.” Winn whispered as Kara took her seat next to him and James in the aisle, and Kara smiled.

“I’m... slowly adapting to this new situation, it’s weird.”

“I didn’t know if you’d come, Kara, considering...” James said cautiously, treading carefully.

Kara shook her head with a small smile. “It’s not my business to hold a grudge, and it stresses her.” Kara said, placing a hand on her growing waist. “I’m going to be a mother, and for that I need to be strong. For her. Cat Grant made her choice, and it’s not my job to hate on her for it. I admire Cat regardless, and I’ll admit, to think we had a chance was insane from the start.”

Kara kept talking with her friends, and honestly did feel better after a while, until the whole ceremony began and Kara saw Cat. In a golden/white slim dress, with Max at her side. Kara could only fight back tears, secretly wishing she was at Cat’s side instead, but kept her smile up regardless. Kara listened to Cat’s every vow, hooked on her voice, stuck on her smile, lost in her eyes, and could only smile whenever Cat did.

She did seem happy, Kara thought. If Cat didn’t want her, then it was Kara’s job to let her go, was it not? Kara thought she could, but now, sitting here... Kara was... starstruck by her again, just like the first time she’d seen her. Like an angel. An angel that was the ultimate seduction. 

Kara watched as the vows finished and Cat smiled softly, then the minister asked if anyone objected to the marriage. Everyone was silent, except Kara, who saw everything happen in slow motion before her. Kara couldn’t not move, felt as if her body was moving without her consent, and stood up. 

Everyone gasped, turning to face her, including Cat, who’s jaw dropped at the sight. Kara swallowed deeply and locked her eyes to Cat’s, slipping out of the aisle onto the sand and stood there 10 or so feet from the woman she loved, the wind from the ocean pushing at the satin red of her dress, making her baby bump so much more visible.

“I can’t stand by and watch you marry somebody when I know I love you more than any man ever could, Ms. Grant.”

“Kara...” 

Kara barely heard James’ whisper of her name, let alone Cat’s whisper of the same, and felt like the world was spinning off axis around her.

“If you don’t want me, I’ll leave, but I need you to know that I love you madly, and I always will, no matter what happens.”

The world fell apart around her, and Kara forgot about the tear that slipped down her cheek as she saw Cat look back between her and Max several times, questioning, shock on her face. Kara turned and ran, what else could she do, and turned before she saw Cat do the same. 

—

Kara breathed deeply, calming her nerves and the rising nausea that she was starting to believe would last for the entire term. Kara fought the tears as well, and tried severely to calm herself down somewhat, until she felt a familiar hand on her upper back, and Kara looked up to find Cat, wedding dress and veil and all, in front of her.

Kara gulped and straightened the empire waist of her dress, expecting to get yelled at, until Cat looked her over and gently stepped forward, looking at her stomach. Cat asked silently whether she could, and Kara nodded, and could only watch as Cat placed her palm gently over Kara’s waist, and met her eyes a moment later, after feeling a gentle kick, which Kara felt as well.

“Kara... how long have you been? I didn’t know-“

“She’s yours.” Kara blurted out, unable to stop herself, and watched as Cat’s eyes widened substantially.

“What...?” Cat asked softly.

“She belongs to you. Her DNA is yours and mine. I have the testing to prove it, if you need to-“

“Kara, Kara, stop. Breathe. Talk to me normally, and I’ll understand. You’re...” Cat looked around, “Kryptonian. This... I don’t know what to say.” 

“I was dying. It’s a Kryptonian survival instinct. It’s a complicated process-“

“She’s mine, and your how far in?”

“I have 6 months to go. Cat, I need you to know she’s yours. You’re the reason she’s even existent. If you want to marry Max, I can go. I’m not stopping you from who you love. But I need you to understand that she’s gonna be in this world, and she belongs to you as well. You’re going to have a daughter.” 

“I... Kara this is a lot to think about. I can’t... I need to think.”

“Yeah no. I don’t want to burden you. I’m sorry for crashing your wedding. I just wanted you to know you have a daughter in this world.”

“It’s going to take me some time, to think about what matters.” Cat said and looked over her shoulder to Max, who looked both pissed off and angry, and accusatory at Cat. 

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Kara said, in slight tears, and made a point to move, until Cat stopped her. 

“But that isn’t going to happen by going back down that aisle,” Cat said, placing her hand back over Kara’s waist. “That might start right here, I think.” Cat finished and leaned in to kiss her.


	4. I Propose, A Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is blind, and often, you know far less then what you see. In this case, let’s hope the Queen of All Media is as amazing as we all know she is.
> 
> Chapter 4: Arms Open, by The Script

“It’s a Kryptonian biology situation. The only reason she exists is because my DNA is hardwired to save the race of my people. So when I was dying, obviously my body knew enough to know I would make it, and took your DNA to do this, as a saving grace. To save the House of El race.” Kara said with a shrug, looking at the water reflecting sunlight on the lake. “You don’t have to stay with me, Cat. You can walk back in there if you want.”

“It’s not quite that easy Kara. And situations like this never are.”

“Look, Cat. All I came here to do was to tell you she partly belongs to you. If you don’t want either of us in your life I completely understand, considering everything. But I do have one question I couldn’t ask earlier when I was coming out of a coma, if you’ll let me ask it.”

“Go ahead.” Cat said with a soft nod, smiling a bit at Kara’s unending sweetness.

“Why Max? What made him your choice?”

“Well,” Cat began, and sighed, noticing in Kara’s eyes that she wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer. “There’s so much in this that I don’t know where to start. I’m still confused by it honestly. But thank you Kara,” Cat said with an honest amused smirk, and Kara looked at her in confusion. “You helped me realize something today, and that’s that I was thinking too deeply. The closer you look the less you actually see, and what I was missing was the fact that you, are the real reason I should be sitting here in a wedding dress, and not Max.”

“But,” Cat continued. “I wasn’t making a mistake by marrying him. It’s true what they say, love is blind. And certainly, the only way I can protect us, you and me, is by marrying him. But now my plot is ruined. I don’t know what to do now.”

“Plot? Cat, what are you talking about? Are you telling me you didn’t want to marry Max?”

“I had, and still have no choice. Kara, the truth is I do love you. How could I not love you? But I can’t marry you if I’m going to save you. And trust me girl, your going to need saving. For the sake of my son, and you, I need to do this. But now I’m confused as to what to do-“

“Cat, tell me what the fuck is happening.” Kara said sharply, and stood to step towards the water, now scanning the people across the river at the tents.

“Language Kara, you’re going to be a mother. But, I didn’t know you had that in you, I’m impressed. My goody two shoes assistant has some spunk.”

“Cat...”

“Max... is dangerous. He has a weapon against you and your cousin. And with his level of danger, I had to marry him if I was going to have any way of getting to that weapon, whatever it is, before he hurt you with it. Or Superman. And for my son’s sake as well. Max is Carter’s father, and...” Cat stopped to let the shock wash over Kara for a second, before continuing. “I have to protect my son, along with the people I love. Carter was with Max 3 months ago, shortly before you’re accident in my office, and he saw some stuff that I’m now sure is part of some weapon against you two. When I found out, I realized the only way I could get proper unauthorized access to his lab, amongst everything else, was to get my name onto everything. I can always file for divorce, I figured, and he would be charged. But then you just had to step up and speak, didn’t you. You always have to meddle, don’t you, Kara Danvers?”

“Um... whoops.” Kara said, still somewhat shocked, and looked down at her growing stomach.

“Yeah, that’s our problem now. I don’t know what to say. I have to walk in there and tell him I still want to get married. If we can go back to his place and talk. But how to I explain the baby bump? I don’t know how to...”

“Um... fake?” Kara said after a silent moment, and Cat gasped, looking at her.

“Kara, sometimes you really are a genius.” 

“What?” 

“The baby isn’t real. You’re faking it. Kara, go. Go find Alex and tell her this. I’m going to go back in there and tell Max that I want this to continue, but that I want to go home and talk. He will accept that. After that, he’ll have questions. I can explain it all. Go talk to Alex, and I’ll text you the details as soon as I can get to my cell in private. Go Kara. I just... want to kiss you so bad right now, but I can’t. Go, please, before anyone knows we’re back here.”

“You kissed me back there, how do you explain that?” Kara asked hastily.

“I needed to to get you to leave. Because you love me and you tried to foil the wedding for another shot. It makes you look like shit, but it’s the only way. Go Kara, please. I’ll text you everything and how it went.” Cat said, and gathered her dress to walk back across the courtyard. 

“Cat?” Kara asked, needing one little detail.

“Yes?”

“You look beyond beautiful in white. And I hope one day you’ll be dressed like this for me one day.”

“Kara, you remember what happened last time you proposed to me. You nearly died. Let’s save that for when we’re both safe.”

“Right. Yeah.” Kara nodded, smirking.

“But this time I’ll say yes.”


End file.
